Misumi Nagisa
Misumi Nagisa '(美墨なぎさ ''Misumi Nagisa) is a woman who appears in Fujimura Aika's dreams. Originally, she used to be one of the antagonists in Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel ''known as '''Silhouette '(シルエット Shiruetto). After being purified, she can turn into 'Cure Black '(キュアブラック Kyua Burakku). Appearance Nagisa has short, pale orange hair and brown eyes that she usually wears down. Her casual outfit consists of jeans that reaches to her ankles, a pink shirt with sleeves that reaches to her elbows, and black heels. As Cure Black, Nagisa's midriff gets covered in black cloth, and the upper part of her top becomes red. Her skirt, gloves and leggings have extra pink ruffle trimmings. There is also now a tiny pink heart in the center of the bow. Her earrings and belt buckle are now gold. As Silhouette, she wears a long black dress with a dark pink belt, black heels, and long brown hair that reaches to her hips. She also wears dark pink roses on her head. Personality As Nagisa, she is an athletic heroine who is the mother of Fujimura Aika. She is a good woman who has a strong sense of justice, and never lets anyone down. She is still a scatterbrain. Nagisa and her best friend, Yukishiro Honoka, went on a mission to the Dark Zone, but never came back. It was later revealed that they were caught and turned to stone. As Silhouette, she was a mysterious woman who serves the Dark King and claims to be forever faithful to him. She is known as "The Black Shadow" and is evil. It is later revealed that the Dark King had freed Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka from their stone prison, but Nagisa was turned into Silhouette. History Becoming Silhouette Nagisa was exploring the Dark Zone with her best friend, Yukishiro Honoka. As they gathered enough information and were getting ready to leave, enemies sprang out of nowhere. They were taken to the Dark King, where he turned to duo to stone. When the Dark King heard that Nagisa and Honoka's daughters, Fujimura Aika and Tanaka Masami, had become Pretty Cure years later, he freed Nagisa and Honoka, but he brainwashed them and they assumed the names Silhouette and Witch. Relationships 'Yukishiro Honoka - '''Nagisa and Honoka are best friends, but after both became brainwashed, they referred to each other as enemies, and they want to see who is the better enemy to Pretty Cure. 'Fujimura Aika - 'Nagisa is the mysterious woman in Aika's dreams. It is later revealed that Nagisa is Aika's mother, and went missing with her best friend on a special mission, but the duo never came back. Aika has made it her lifelong goal to save her mother. Cure Black 'Cure Black '(キュアブラック ''Kyua Burakku) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Nagisa. She controls the power of thunder. She can transform by saying the phrase, "Dual Aurora Wave!", but she no longer needs Mepple. Her main attack is Black Thunder, which can only be performed in her Forever Form. Attacks 'Black Thunder '(ブラックサンダー Burakku Sandā) is Cure Black's main attack, which can only be used with the Black Key inserted into her Earth Light Wand. 'Yin Thunder '(陰サンダー In Sandā) is Cure Black's second attack, which can only be used with the Yin Key inserted into her Earth Light Wand. 'Extreme Heart Sky Jewel '(エクストリームハートスカイジュエル Ekusutorīmu Hāto Sukai Jueru) is Cure Black's attack with Cure Sunburst, Cure Moonbeam, Shiny Luminous and Cure White, which can only be used in their Forever Forms, and the Sunset, Glittering Moon, Angel, Yin and Yang Keys inserted into the Cure Sky Sticks, Luminous Heart Baton and Earth Light Wands. Silhouette Silhouette (シルエット Shiruetto) was the evil alter ego of Nagisa. She became Silhouette when the Dark King brainwashed her when she was freed from her stone prison. Abilities She can control the power of thunder and possesses a black Sky Jewel Key, which she uses to make Tsumis more powerful. In Episode 35, the Dark King remembers how Witch was defeated and turned back into Yukishiro Honoka, and since he didn't want that to happen to Silhouette (who was one of his most powerful warriors), so he gave her a new black Sky Jewel Key, and was able to become much more powerful. Her powers were then equivalent to those of a Pretty Cure, even having her own Forever Form. Etymology '''Misumi (美墨): Mi ''(美) translates to "beauty" while ''Sumi ''(墨) means "ink". '''Nagisa (なぎさ?):' A common girl's name in Japanese. While it can be partially translated into many different kanjis, the most common translation as a single kanji is "渚", which means "water's edges; beach; shore". Therefore, Misumi Nagisa means "beautiful ink shore". This could be a pun because ink is mostly black in colour, which may be referring to her alter ego as Cure Black. Her name was changed to Natalie Blackstone, also called Nat by her friends and also called Natalie Ferguson, for the English dub. Natalie means "Christmas Day" in Latin natale domini. It may also come from the French given name, which is derived from the Latin "Dies Natalis," meaning "Natal Day" or "birthday" in reference to the birth of Christ, and was traditionally given to girls born around Christmas. Nat is the nickname her friends use, and upon becoming friends with Hannah Whitehouse, she lets her call her that instead of her full name. This nickname was created in order to properly edit off the fact that in the original, they began calling each other by their first names rather than by their surnames, which is a special honor in Japanese culture. Blackstone is a pun about her alter ego as Cure Black. 'Ferguson '''is a Scottish surname and given name. The surname is a patronymic form of the personal name Fergus. The name Fergus is derived from the Gaelic elements fear ("man") and gus ("vigour", "force", or "choice"). Songs Nagisa's voice actress, Honno Yoko, has participated in several character songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Imai Asami, Yukana and Tanaka Rie, the voice actresses for Fujimura Aika, Yukishiro Honoka and Kujou Hikari. Singles * Hikari ni Naritai ~like a diamonds~ * A HEART KNOWS IT * Delight hurray!! * Shinjiru Chikara de Yuuki 100 Bai!! Duets * DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure ~Naginagi and Honohono version~ (''along with the voice actress of Yukishiro Honoka) * Pretty Cure Toujou! ~VOCAL RAINBOW STORM~ (along with the voice actress of Yukishiro Honoka) * Jet Coaster na M M (along with the voice actress of Yukishiro Honoka) * Aritake no Egao de (along with the voice actress of Yukishiro Honoka) * Happy ending (along with the voice actress of Yukishiro Honoka) * Onaji Yumemite ~SET ME FREE~ (along with the voice actress of Yukishiro Honoka) * Max Heart de GO GO GO!! (along with the voice actresses of Yukishiro Honoka and Kujou Hikari) * Pretty Exercise (along with the voice actress of Yukishiro Honoka) * Challenge☆Change (along with the voice actress of Yukishiro Honoka) * Missing You Already (along with the voice actress of Fujimura Aika) * Love Is The Key (along with the voice actresses of Fujimura Aika, Tanaka Masami, Kujou Hikari and Yukishiro Honoka) Quotes Coming soon... Trivia * In fighting, Cure Black uses her fists more than her legs, while Cure White uses her legs more than her fists. * Nagisa's birthday is on October 10. ** Therefore Nagisa's zodiac is Libra. ** Her blood type is O. * Cure Black has the shortest hair out of all the lead Cures. * Nagisa is the first Pretty Cure to be good at sports. * Cure Black is the first Pretty Cure to not change her hair color but to have her hair grow. * Cure Black is the only Pretty Cure so far never to wear any hair ornaments; although Cure Lemonade had no hair ornament in her first season, this was changed in the sequel. * Nagisa is pictured to dislike onions in a few episodes. * Cure Black is the first Pretty Cure to have a midriff in Cure form. * In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Nagisa is represented by the pansy, which symbolizes trust and pure love in the Language of Flowers. * Nagisa's Japanese voice actress has had live acting roles in the tokusatsu series Kamen Rider Black, and it's sequel Kamen Rider Black RX when she was younger. This has led to several Kamen Rider/Pretty Cure jokes, including that Nagisa is the successor to Minami Kotaro, Kamen Rider Black/Black RX's civilian identity. * Cure Black is the only lead Cure who does not have pink as her main theme color, keying that her color scheme is black. * She is also the first lead Cure that have the color black in her Cure form costume, followed by Cure Lovely. * Cure Black is one of the 9 Cures not to have their Cure hair color matching their theme color. She has ginger hair whilst her theme color is black. * Nagisa is the first Pretty Cure to break 4th wall in the Pretty Cure franchise, followed by Cure Marine. InFwPC14, Nagisa breaks the fourth wall during cooking class when she is seen looking towards the viewing audience and Shiho asks her what she's looking at. ** Nagisa breaks the fourth wall the second time in the sixteenth episode in Max Heart. * Although Nagisa's name is pronounces as (Na-gee-suh), some people pronounce it as (Na-jee-suh). * Nagisa is the only Cure to freak out of being in fairy form (this is an imagination though). The Smile! Cures are the only ones who do not panic in their fairy forms in their 24th episode. * Nagisa is the first character to be frightened by a fairy, when first meeting Mepple. She is before Yamabuki Inori/Cure Pine from Fresh Pretty Cure!, who first met Tarte; precisely, Inori had a phobia of ferrets. * Nagisa is the only Cure in this season to be terrible at studying at school. ** Although she fails every time at school, there might be other lead Cures who did not study, except for Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom and Aida Mana/Cure Heart. * Nagisa appeared as Cure Black to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of the first episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. * She and Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora are the only Cures who have two catchphrases. Gallery Official Art/Profile Nagisa.dreamlive.png|Cure Black's stance MyStyle.jpg|Silhouette's face profile Naggisa.png|A flashback of Nagisa Screenshots Misumi Nagisa Cure Black Silhouette Previews Category:Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel Category:Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Cures Category:Villains Category:Pink Cures Category:Black Cures Category:Characters